memefandomcom-20200213-history
Stay the Dog
I Bought A Dog Once and Named Him "Stay" '''(sometimes known as Stay the Dog')' '''is an uncommonly seen beagle breed dog meme that is hardly seen on the internet or has been mentioned. for on thing, the meme has been uploaded by some adults on Facebook or on Instagram due to his funny name or false story on the meme. Unlike other memes, this meme has been captioned with bold letters and is telling the story quickly on how he got the name "Stay". It is unknown who created the meme, but for one thing, this meme has became spreaded to some adults who uploaded the picture on Facebook, Instagram, or on Meme websites. The meme is safe, afterall, there has been some memes that has the same story, but even though with different pictures of insane dogs. History The earliest known evidence of Stay the Dog has dated back on a website called Weknowmemes.com on May 19th, 2012. for one thing, the meme was shown with a story of an insane Beagle breed dog named ironically "Stay". for one thing, since the meme became hirlariously funny to some adults, some adults who have accounts on Facebook started to spread the meme on facebook or on meme websites and is known to show this meme to friends. It is unknown who created the meme, but for one thing, the meme has been mentioned sometimes, and is sometimes shown often on Facebook as well. For one thing, if there is a certain person on Facebook who has posted a meme like this. This could be one of the rarest memes to be ever found on the internet. Afterall, the meme is sometimes mentioned, but for one thing, by today's standards, the meme could possibly still be mentioned by some other people or on other websites on the internet. Counterparts Instead of having the same meme of Stay the Dog as a Beagle breed dog, there also has been other breeds of dogs instead of a beagle who appears with the same story-line, but with a different photo of an insane dog as well. Since the meme became popular to some people, some people decided to make their own memes of the dog, and make it popular like the original as well. There also has been several memes that appear to have some similar appearances with parodied quotes from the original meme sometimes. It is unknown if the meme has any parody memes known of on the internet, but there's been several memes that appeared to have the same quote, but different appearances as well. Trivia *This is very unique and rare for it's story-type meme and bold captioned letters showing an insane beagle dog named stay. it is unknown how this unusually made meme was made, but for one thing, it may most likely be unique for it's story type meme onto a single meme and looks of an insane beagle to explain it very well. *Instead of having the same picture of Stay the Dog, there also has been other pictures of dogs encountered on the internet with the same story-line with different pictures of dogs. *unlike the very popular Shiba Inu breed dog meme Doge, it appears to be excited and has a story-line to it rather than randomly rainbow-colored letters like Doge. *it is not a gaming meme, but is an everyday meme that is hilarious to people of all ages on Facebook or on other meme websites. *it is not a meme that is popular amongst children, pre-teens, or teenagers like Doge, but this meme is known to be popular amongst adults and has a similar emotion to Doge, but appears beyond excitied rather than thinking randomly with a blank stare. For one thing, the meme has often been mentioned by adults, but is also a dull, story-like, hilarious meme that is sometimes spreaded on Facebook or on meme websites as well. Category:Funny Characters Category:3rd person advice animals Category:Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:Phrase Category:Animals Category:Creepy Characters